TRADUCTION- A Prince ? de exaigon
by Zenostyosm Kairon
Summary: La guerre est finie. Harry fuit les derniers mangemorts encore en vie jusqu'au Pays du Soleil Levant. Il découvre là-bas la vérité sur ses origines et commence à jouer à Second Life pour pouvoir parler avec sa soeur et il y trouvera son âme soeur. Traduction du Xover HP x 1/2 Prince de exaigon. (EN RÉÉCRITURE, j'ai trouvé une bêta !)
1. Chapitre 1- New Life

**Bonjour à tous, je suis ravi de vous présenter la Fanfiction de exaigon, c'est un Xover Harry Potter x 1/2 Prince. Je n'ai pas encore reçu son autorisation pour la traduire et la retirerai donc si il/elle ne veut pas la voir traduite.**

 **Harry Potter, 1/2 Prince et la fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne reçois aucun payement en publiant cette trad'.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, moi je l'ai adoré**

 **/!\ Nous retrouverons plus tard une relation HxH, Yaoi, etc. Donc Homophobes passez votre chemin !**

* * *

 **TRADUCTION- A Prince ? de exaigon**

 **Chapitre 1 : New Life**

 _Début du Jeu :_

" Seconde vie ? »

« Oui, monsieur. C'est le nouveau jeu sur le marché. 99.9 % de réalisme garanti ! »

Harry analysa brièvement le guide du jeu, et haussa les épaules.

« Je vais l'acheter. Doll a dit qu'elle avait un perso dans ce jeu. Je la croiserai peut être. » Harry marmonna dans sa barbe, puis releva la tête vers le vendeur. «Combien ?»

Prudemment Harry fit son chemin de retour à l'appartement qu'il venait d'acheter dans T City. Il savait que la guerre était finie, mais les cinq dernières années avaient été mouvementées et dangereuses en raison des Mangemorts encore en vie qui ne savait pas quand abandonner.

Ils l'avaient trouvé dans tous les pays européens, où il avait fui, de sorte que le Survivant décida d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Les pays asiatiques, plus particulièrement le Japon.

Le vétéran de guerre ne s'attendait pas à être pris d'assaut, sous son déguisement, au moment où il avait mis les pieds dans Tokyo. Au début, il avait pensé que le gouvernement magique l'avait reconnu comme Harry Potter, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas. La vraie raison l'avait complètement choqué.

En arrivant à la maison de l'empereur, on donna à Harry une chaise et l'empereur commença une histoire.

Il y a vingt-deux ans, la Chine avait été béni avec un héritier mâle, mais à peine six mois après la naissance du bébé, l'enfant disparu. Des groupes de recherches avaient été envoyés, mais elles revenaient toujours les mains vides. Après trois ans de recherches infructueuses l'empereur avait été contraint d'annoncer son fils, Wang Fei, mort pour le monde moldu. Même le monde sorcier croyait que l'enfant était mort suite à la disparition de sa signature magique À peine un an plus tard, l'impératrice fut déclarée de nouveau enceinte. La Chine fut réjouit lorsque le deuxième enfant, une fille, naquit.

Après cela plus de détails furent ajoutés ici et là, un serviteur de la maison était venu en déclarant que l'empereur chinois avait bien été informé que leur prince était en vie. Les parents du garçon voulurent le rencontrer immédiatement et annoncer sa présence au monde. Harry, étant complètement horrifié avait rapidement enlevé son glamour pour leur montrer sa véritable identité. Dire que les deux gouvernements ont été choqués était un euphémisme. L'héritier du trône chinois avait été aux prises pour sa vie en Grande-Bretagne.

Immédiatement toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas importantes avaient été oubliettées de sa véritable identité et de son existence. Le prince retrouvé a exprimé son désir de rester anonyme par crainte de sa vie, et ses «parents» avaient convenu qu'il devait venir vivre en Chine et restait en contact avec eux. Harry savait que c'était dangereux, mais avait accepté. Il était heureux de pouvoir tout recommencer comme avec Sirius. Il avait de la famille! Il était particulièrement heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait rester en contact avec sa petite sœur qui aimait à être appelé Doll.

Une fois que le choc eut disparu au sujet de qui il était vraiment, il était extrêmement difficile de convaincre ses nouveaux et précieux parents de ne pas déclarer la guerre à la Grande-Bretagne. Heureusement, Harry avait calmé avec succès ses parents à travers une semaine de courte et intense rédaction de lettres. Les pauvres oiseaux avaient été épuisés et avaient fini par refuser de transporter plus de lettres, ce qui mit fin assez rapidement à la « dispute » en faveur de Harry.

Maintenant qu'il avait acquis Second Life, il avait la chance de voir sa famille sans mettre quiconque en danger.

Lisant le manuel un peu plus lentement cette fois Harry ne vit pas quelque chose de nouveau, alors il tira le casque de jeu hors de la boîte et le glissa sur sa tête. Il était un peu serré, mais il haussa les épaules et se coucha dans son lit après s'être assuré qu'il était allé sur sa liste de choses à faire aujourd'hui et l'a trouvé terminée. Lentement, Harry sombra dans le sommeil, manquant le miroitement de trois orbes blancs sur sa tête qui coulèrent lentement dans le casque de jeu.

Noir. Tout était noir, et pour un moment Harry sentit une paix qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Cela fut brutalement interrompu par un grand éclair aveuglant de blanc qui l'amena dans une chambre blanche vierge.

Harry cligna des yeux face à la nouvelle personne assise dans le fauteuil flottant. Elle portait un casque qui fit qu'à son regard c'était comme si elle faisait partie d'une expérience ou quelque chose.

"Bonjour et bienvenue sur Second Life! Ici, vous allez créer votre avatar et une fois qu'il est fait il ne peut y avoir aucun changement après. Parce qu'il est censé être 99,9% réel il n'y aura pas de changement de sexe ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre ~"la brune a déclaré joyeusement.

Elle pencha la tête comme si elle écoutait quelqu'un dans une oreillette. Après un moment son attitude devint encore plus gaie, que le garçon aux yeux verts avait pensé être possible. Excité elle dit, "Wow! Vous êtes notre millionième joueur à se connecter. Comme vous êtes extrêmement chanceux ! Les créateurs vont vous donner un souhait!. Vous pouvez donc choisir avec soin!"

"Hum ... je vais utiliser mon souhait plus tard», a déclaré Harry. La jeune fille acquiesça énergiquement.

«Puis-je me considérer comme un elfe peut-être?" demanda Harry. Il avait toujours été fasciné par les elfes quand il était un enfant. Tout simplement parce qu'il y avait des Elfes de Maison dans le monde des sorciers, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres elfes. Il a fallu un certain temps, mais Harry fut en mesure de localiser un ancien tome dans la bibliothèque des Black qui parlait des Hauts Elfes qui avaient quitté cette dimension pour une autre. Ce jour-là, Harry avait été dans une humeur joyeuse toute la journée, et rien ni personne ne pu détruire son bonheur. Pas même le Cruciatus 'il avait souffert cette nuit-là, à travers ses rêves, et ça avait écrasé sa bonne humeur. Déprimé, un peu peut-être, mais certainement pas détruit.

Lentement une forme pris place en face de lui et Harry devait admettre qu'il aimait. Il a à peine même prêté attention à la, maintenant rougissante, jeune femme comme il courait un regard critique sur l'avatar. "Voulez-vous pour l'embellir ou l'enlaidir de 30%?" vint la voix faible dessus de lui.

«Je suppose que je vais l'embellir," dit-il doucement. La jeune fille hocha la tête, mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à elle, et ajouta l'embellissement du bishie qui était déjà en face d'elle. Ce qui est venu de l'embellissement avait plu à la jeune fille qui essayait, en vain, d'endiguer un saignement de nez, tandis que Harry acquiesçait. Harry puis dévisagea l'avatar et comme si il entendait leurs pensées les yeux de l'avatar s'ouvrir lentement. Deux halètements retentirent dans la chambre avec un bruit sourd retentissant derrière Harry.

 **Fin Du Chapitre...**

* * *

 **J'essaierai de publier régulièrement, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avances traduits, il faut juste que je fasse les corrections, je penses donc publier dès que possible (je ne donne pas de date n'étant pas encore sûr). A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapitre 2- Savior

**TRADUCTION- A Prince ? de exaigon**

 **Chapitre 2 : Savior**

Deux halètements retentirent dans la chambre avec un bruit sourd retentissant derrière Harry. Les sclérotiques des yeux de l'avatar étaient noirs là où il aurait dû être blanc. Les yeux verts de l'elfe semblaient plus inquiétant avec. Le visage semblait plus sauvage et Harry adora !

"Oh mon dieu! Je suis tellement désolé. Il devait y avoir un petit problème, on m'a laissé le supprimer Real-"

"Non," interrompit Harry, "Je l'aime comme ça. Pouvez-vous laisser s'il vous plaît?" Il leva les yeux vers la femelle encore rougissant qui venait de glisser sur son casque. Un regard pensif volé sur son visage, et elle hocha la tête timidement.

Dans son ton ferme, elle dit: «Mais si elle vous donne des problèmes, envoie moi un MP. Mon nom est Lolicat et je suis une GM*. »

Harry hocha la tête, puis reporta son attention sur le corps devant lui. Il fallait quelque chose d'un peu plus ... "Ah! Pourriez-vous changer la cicatrice sur mon front pour un tatouage noir et le faire descendre à travers mes yeux et tout le long de mon menton? Oh, et faire mes cheveux jusqu'au bas du dos ?" ajouta-t-il après coup.

Les changements ont été ajoutés et Harry acquiesça. Les longues oreilles pointues complétant l'apparence générale de l'avatar. Lolicat voulait hurler, bruyamment. Sa sœur, Lolidragon, serait si jalouse. Elle avait trouvé un bishie à égalité avec, et peut-être même mieux que Prince, et elle voulait vraiment se réjouir. Heureusement pour Harry, elle n'été pas aussi puissante que Lolidragon avec ce genre de choses, alors elle demanda s'il voulait changer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Harry hocha la tête. Il voulait seulement la peau un peu plus pâle de quelques bits; que ça contraste bien avec ses cheveux noir corbeau. Lorsque cela fut fait, Harry contempla pour voir s'il désirait autre chose. Il voulait être quelque chose de non restrictif de quelque façon. L'homme haï étant attaché. Avoir une épiphanie, le presque-joueur demanda à Lolicat des ailes. Normalement, seuls les bêtes de type d'oiseau et la classe céleste avaient des ailes, mais ça sonnaient comme une merveilleuse idée.

Lolicat était hésitante, mais avec toute la force des yeux verts prieurs sur elle, elle contacta les créateurs. Après quelques minutes, Harry commençait à se remuer sur place. Ces ailes seraient seulement les choses dont il aurait besoin pour goûter à la liberté des cieux à nouveau. Lentement, les yeux du GM s'ouvrir et elle regarda vers l'homme anxieux. Il apparut alors vers les épaules de l'avatar ce qui semblait être des ailes d'oiseaux minuscules. Harry marcha derrière son personnage pour contempler les ailes de faucon de petite taille.

"Vous aurez besoin de niveler juste comme tout le reste. Plus vous les utilisez plus elles augmenteront. De cette façon, il est plus juste pour les autres joueurs, d'accord?"

«Très bien. Euh ... j'ai fini avec mon personnage," dit Harry.

«Oh non ! Il nous reste à vous donner un nom !" s'exclama Lolicat. Harry regarda sorte de sursauter à son ton brusque fort, mais hocha la tête et a commencé à penser. Un nom ne cessait d'apparaître dans sa tête et il pensait qu'il convenait vu comment sa vie avait été.

Harry a parlé avec confiance, "Mon nom sera Savior et je veux commencer dans le Continent Central." Lolicat baissa les yeux et hocha la tête. Elle sautilla, heureuse, dans son siège, et activa la vie du joueur. "Au fait, les statistiques sont assignés au hasard afin que vous n'ayez pas vous inquiéter à ce sujet," dit-elle gaiement pendant que l'homme et son avatar a commencé à fusionner jusqu'à disparaître lentement.

Harry se réveilla en gémissant. La saleté et les roches étaient vraiment dures. Lentement, il se redressa et regarda les environs. Il semblait qu'il était au milieu d'une forêt, mais il pouvait entendre des bruits au loin qui signifiait qu'il était à proximité de certaines civilisations. Debout, Harry fut presque renversé à nouveau quand il eu estimé à tort le poids sur son dos. L'elfe tourna la tête pour voir son dos et pleura presque. Les ailes avaient disparu. Rien de ce qu'il voulait n'était vraiment resté, et il avait vraiment voulu ces ailes. Une sensation de démangeaison commença entre ses omoplates et avec un halètement de douleur il sentit comme si quelque chose avait juste poussé hors de sa peau.

Harry regarda derrière lui avec espoir et ses ailes, tachetées de faucon brun et blanc, était présentes, à l'exacte image de son souvenir. Expérimentalement, Harry fléchie et battit ses ailes. Rien ne se produisit alors il battit aussi fort qu'il le put et il fut soulevé de quelques pouces au dessus du sol.

 **Information du système: ****Savior a appris une Nouvelle Capacité :** ** _Hover (lvl 1)_**

Le nouveau joueur cligna des yeux de surprise à la voix qui était venue de nulle part puis haussa les épaules. Il se laissa tomber au sol avec une colère et rangea ses ailes en lui-même et partit en direction de la ville la plus proche avec un soupir. Il lui fallu environ dix minutes, mais il arriva finalement dans une petite ville. Les bruits submergèrent ses oreilles sensibles en trop peu de temps pour s'y habituer. Après un certain temps, la sonnerie bruyante s'arrêta et il entra dans la petite ville animée à la recherche de quelqu'un pour l'aider à tresser ses cheveux.

Il lui fallu deux heures pour trouver quelqu'un qui n'était pas une fangirl (enfin, il ne pensait pas qu'elle était ...) et qui ne se moqua pas de son apparence féminine, (la plupart des hommes à qui il avait demandé l'avaient fait). La jeune fille était petite et moyenne à la recherche d'une classe et elle avait facilement fait des longs cheveux de Harry une tresse lâche qui tombé sur son épaule droite. Il fit un petit sourire, manquant la rougeur qui se formait sur son visage, et partit pour retourner dans la forêt. Il fut arrêté à plusieurs reprises par des fangirls qui voulaient former un groupe avec lui. A chaque fois il leur offrait juste des bousculades et des coups d'œil froids. Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, il arrivait le contraire de ce qu'il avait prévu et attira encore plus les fangirls.

Les seules filles qui ne semblaient pas comme les autres étaient celles qui partaient en courant et en criant, après son regard froid. Harry pensait que c'était à cause de ses sclérotiques noires, donc il n'y fit pas attention. En fait, ça le rendait encore plus heureux de les avoir gardé, cependant, il ne le montra pas. Sur son chemin hors de la ville (qu'il appris être la Cité des Etoiles), il rata le groupe des bêtes qui furent mauvais dans son dos. Il ne rata cependant pas, les différentes tentatives de coups dans la mêlée. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil prudent autour de la ville et se glissa dans la forêt en attendant.

 **Fin du Chapitre...**

* * *

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai préféré gardé le nom en anglais trouvant ça plus classe. Voilà je ne suis toujours pas payé pour traduire cette fic, mais j'accepte les reviews ! ;) Pour ceux qui se le demande la fic est déjà finie en anglais !**

 **Au fait, Harry Potter et 1/2 Prince ne faisant pas parti de la même parti temporelle, c'est bien évidemment Hp qui a été avancé.**


	3. Chapitre 3- Mini-Quest

**TRADUCTION- A Prince ? de exaigon**

 **Chapitre 3 : Mini-Quest**

Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent autour de la ville et se glissa dans la forêt. Tirant ses ailes, Harry se concentra pour les renforcer. Il plana sur la clairière, il avait trouvé qu'il pouvait voletait pendant quinze minutes avant que ses ailes ne soient fatiguées et il chutait à quelques pouces du sol. Le nouvel elfe se reposa un peu et était sur le point de commencer à planer à nouveau quand il sentit quelque chose se coller à sa jambe.

 **Attaque réussie:** **Savior -3HP**

Harry tourna son regard meurtrier sur le slime attaché à sa jambe et souhaita qu'il meurs et le laisse seul.

Après l'avoir regardé dans les yeux pendant au moins une minute ce qui sembla avoir fortement affaibli le petit monstre, il secoua sa jambe pour le détacher, puis sautilla dessus l'esprit vengeur.

 **Information du Système :** **Savior a appris une Nouvelle Capacité: Basilisk Glare** **(lvl 1)**

"Pas question," gémit Harry. Pourquoi? Pourquoi tout avait un rapport en quelque sorte avec son ancienne vie ? Maintenant il avait des rappels de son ancienne vie même dans un jeu. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler comment Dumbledore l'avait manipulé encore et encore.

La dernière révélation sur son héritage était encore trop nouvelle, même si elle s'était déroulée il y a presque un an. Malheureusement, il semblait que son esprit n'allait pas cesser d'y penser. Il se souvenait de la façon dont ses parents lui avaient dit ce qu'ils avaient trouvé sur son enlèvement, après l'avoir retrouver vivant. L'enfant Potter était mort-né, mais Voldemort ne le savait pas, donc dans un acte de désespoir Dumbledore avait essayé de voler des enfants qui avaient l'air assez puissant et qui ressemblaient au maximum au Potter. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à ce que ses contacts dans la cour de l'empereur lui aient parlé d'un enfant. Ils avaient-

"Excusez-moi?"

Harry leva les yeux pour voir qui l'avait tiré de ses pensées. Il y avait un vieil homme dans un manteau en guenilles, qui avait l'air un peu familier, qui était plié sur une canne noueuse.

"Puis-je vous aider, lǎo gong gong." (Vieil homme)

"Bonjour, Haizi (enfant). Voulez-vous m'aider s'il vous plaît?"

Harry était complètement paumé sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Était-ce un joueur ? Un PNJ ? Alors il y alla avec son instinct. « Bien sûr, lǎo gong gong. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »

"Merci! Merci, Haizi. Ma pauvre femme et moi avons été attaqués par deux grandes bêtes. L'un était un grand blob avec une couronne et l'autre me semblait être le roi des loups. Ils ont pris toutes nos affaires. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît les récupérer pour nous?"

"Bien sûr, gong gong," dit Harry, "Mais laissez-moi d'abord vous aider à retourner auprès de votre femme." Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry pouvait voir une femme âgée se reposer à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. "C'est là, je vous laisse, Lǎotóu. Je serai de retour bientôt !"

Harry se glissa entre les arbres à nouveau et partit pour trouver les rois des monstres. D'après la description des personnes âgées, le blob devait être le roi Slime, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'ils prendraient ni pourquoi ils avaient travaillé ensemble pour le faire. Il a également eu aucune idée de comment il allait battre non plus. Il était seul niveau 1, même si il tomber quelqu'un pour aller le faire, il ne changerait sûrement pas d'avis. Dans sa réflexion, il rata la façon dont un loup le suivait avec un slime le suivant.

Harry décida que son premier ordre d'action serait d'obtenir au moins le niveau cinq. Il se mit au travail à tuer des monstres, en utilisant le vol stationnaire et sa nouvelle capacité à son maximum. Il avait trouvé que, avec le vol stationnaire il pouvait soulever des poids plus lourds beaucoup plus facilement.

Harry décida qu'il aimait la façon dont sa chance agissait dans ce jeu. Beaucoup mieux que la vie réelle. Il était déjà au niveau sept, et s'il a continué à ce rythme qu'il serait niveau dix en peu de temps. Malheureusement, il avait pensé ça trop tôt parce que les deux roi monstres le duivait. Harry ne le sut que lorsqu'il fut lancé avec force contre un arbre.

 **Savior -150HP**

"Saint Merlin!"

Harry esquiva l'attaque du roi slime à l'aide du vol stationnaire (apparemment une fois qu'il a atteint le niveau quatre, il a commencé à aider à stimuler l'agilité). Sur le sol, Harry était accroupi. Il pouvait s'envoler, mais malgré cela il ne trouvait aucun moyen de les attaquer. Ils étaient trop rapides et trop puissant.

"Zut! Je viens de penser que ma chance était correct, non?" se demanda sarcastiquement Harry. Il se pris un coup à l'estomac et un autre **-150HP**. Au moins, le slime était beaucoup plus faible que le Roi Loup.

Une ampoule flashé dans la tête de joueurs. Il avait besoin de tuer le slime en premier. Utilisant toutes ses compétences de la guerre, Harry glissa entre les attaques de monstres et arriva à être assez proche du slime pour attaquer son côté.

 **-30HP**

C'était ça! Il avait vraiment besoin d'une certaine façon d'aller au-dessus du slime, mais il ne pensait pas que ses ailes soient assez fortes. Laissant échapper un grognement (et esquivant plus d'attaques qu'il ne voulait en compter) Harry pensa: «Quand est ce que ça m'a jamais arrêté?

Ses ailes étaient déjà à rude épreuve afin de maintenir la capacité de vol stationnaire activé mais il fallait le faire. L'elfe battit des ailes aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, forçant toute la volonté qu'il pouvait rassembler à vouloir voler. Lentement, ce qui n'était certainement pas assez vite, il montait dans l'air. La boue allait bondir à nouveau et s'il ne bougeait pas rapidement, il allait être aplati. Ses ailes claquaient maintenant furieusement et il arriva finalement assez haut là où il pensait qu'il était sûr.

 **Information du Système :** **Savior a appris une Nouvelle Capacité: Vol (lvl 1)**

Le slime foudroya l'homme qui se croyait en sécurité. Hah ! Comme si. Il lui suffisait de mettre plus de hauteur dans son saut que de longueur et il allait pouvoir le frapper. Et il fit exactement cela. Le roi Slime frappa la jambe de Harry juste assez pour qu'il perde l'équilibre et l'envoya vers le Roi Loup.

« Pouah! Cette situation était trop similaire », pensa l'elfe alors que les mâchoires de la bête se refermait sur son bras gauche, il s'en extirpa avec un croc géant coincé dans le bras (au moins cette fois-ci il n'été pas toxique), il se tourna vers le loup géant. Il attrapa ses grands yeux sauvage et activa son regard Basilique. Ses yeux devenant jaunes. Le voyant prêt à attaquer de nouveau, il activa sa capacité de vol et se verrouilla sur le visage de la boue, ou ce qu'il pensait être son visage, et fit de même.

 **Information du système:** **Savior nivelé jusqu'à 13. Basilisk Glare nivelé jusqu'à 7. Vol nivelé jusqu'à 2. Hover nivelé jusqu'à 10. Sauveur a acquis bagages volés, oeuf et Type d'arme croissante: Raze.**

Il jeta un œil sur son bras et regarda les objets abandonnés. Il se demandait ce que l'œuf? L'homme ensanglanté se traîna jusqu'à l'épée et l'examina critique, après avoir tiré le croc de son bras, puis la rangea dans son inventaire.

Elle ressemblait à l'épée de Gryffondor, mais la garde était différente. Elle avait des bosses le long de la poignée, sans doute pour l'empêcher de glisser des mains de quelqu'un. Dans l'ensemble, ce fut une belle épée et il était euh ... ravi de la recevoir, même si elle venait de circonstances anormales. Il ramassa les autres éléments et habilement les glissa dans sa poche, puis commença à boiter vers le couple de personnes âgées.

Il avala deux potions avant d'apparaître devant le couple à nouveau.

"Je vous remercie infiniment, Haizi. Prenez cela comme un signe de ma reconnaissance." Le vieil homme sourit et glissa son manteau en lambeaux, puis le tendit à Harry.

 **Information du système :** **Savior a terminé une mini quête cachée.** **Objet Reçu :** **Cape d'invisibilité. Savior a appris New Capacité: Invisibilité (lvl 1)**

Harry soupira.

* * *

 **Voilà le New Chapter les amis ! Ma traduction avance assez rapidement à ma plus grande joie, mais je me suis rendu compte de mes fautes dans mes deux premiers chapitres et les corrigeraient dès que j'aurais le temps ! Vive les Vacances ! Je tiens d'ailleurs à prévenir que en août je ne serais pas là, ne sachant pas si j'aurais internet, ni même si j'aurais un ordi, je ne pourrais donc peut être pas publier. T^T**


	4. Chapitre 4- WHB

**TRADUCTION- A Prince ? de exaigon**

 **Chapitre 4 : WHB**

Harry soupira. Vraiment? Vraiment! D'abord les yeux et maintenant ceci. Le jeu devait le harceler ou utiliser la legilimancy sur lui ou quelque chose! Il n'y avait aucune façon que cela puisse être une coïncidence.

Pour faire plaisir au vieil homme, il força un petit sourire sur son visage et rapidement hocha la tête. Il avait besoin de tuer quelque chose. Maintenant. Plus précisément quelque chose qui ressemblait à un loup ...

Harry a passé trois jours dans la forêt à tuer monstres sur monstres qui osaient l'approcher. Il était même allé au bout des monstres de plus haut niveau que lui juste pour perdre un peu d'énergie. Cela avait monté ses niveaux en flèches. En ce moment, l'elfe ailé était au niveau vingt-deux, donc il pensait être assez bon pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas joué pendant plus d'une semaine.

Avant d'aller dormir cette nuit-là, il avait relu le manuel et avait vu qu'il avait oublié d'obtenir un emploi, ce qu'il aurait dû faire au niveau dix. Oups. Eh bien maintenant, il allait le faire, mais d'abord il avait besoin d'attribuer ses points de compétences non utilisés d'abord ...

"System", dit clairement Harry. Ou au moins l'avait-il pensé ainsi; apparemment le jeu ne le pensait pas et clignotait des signes d'erreur devant son visage.

Génial, stupide accent britannique qui empêchait la compréhension. Ça avait conduit les Mangemorts à sa porte tant de fois. Bien sûr, il pourrait apprendre la langue avec une potion, mais cela n'allait pas changé le fait qu'il avait un petit accent. Donc, tous les nouveaux étrangers qui avaient appris la langue, mais parlait avec un accent britannique étaient suspects immédiats sur la liste des Mangemorts.

"Sy-stè-me," essaya-t-il. Presque immédiatement ses statistiques surgirent sur l'écran en face de lui.

 **Nom : Savior**

 **Genre : masculin**

 **Type : Elfe**

 **Niveau : 22**

 **Force: 58  Endurance : 62 Agilité : 92 Charisme : 80 Intelligence : 28 Sagesse : 30 Chance : -500/500 _Santé :_ 11 896  Mana : 200 Réputation : 1 120 Points de compétence non utilisés: 150**

 **Niveau des Capacités : _Yeux de Basilique :_ 17 _Invisibilité :_ 12 _Vol :_ 21 _Vol stationnaire :_ 19**

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces inhabituels stats. Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup, mais ne sont-elles pas un peu élevées ? Et sérieusement qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ma chance!" s'exclama Harry, irrité. Soupirant, Harry distribua 52 points à sa force, 2 à l'intelligence, 48 à l'endurance et les derniers, 48 à l'agilité. Maintenant, Harry ne se souvenait pas beaucoup sur les jeux vidéo de Dudley, mais il était sûr qu'ils ne sont pas censé être si haut à ce niveau. Il se souvenait aussi avoir lu dans le guide que les statistiques étaient assignées au hasard, alors pourquoi devait-il obtenir des points vraiment élevés et étranges?

«Peu importe,» murmura Harry et il désactiva l'écran.

Emballant ses quelques affaires qu'il avait dispersé, Harry partit vers la Cité des Etoiles. En arrivant à la ville maintenant animée, il activa son invisibilité pour garder rester hors de vu des fangirls. Nerveusement, il se glissa parmi un groupe de jeunes filles qui riaient et sprinta loin une fois qu'il les eut passé. Harry ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué avant aujourd'hui, mais il y avait beaucoup de fangirls itinérantes dans la ville. Comme des millions ... ça ou il voyait toujours les mêmes, ce qui signifierait qu'elles le traquaient...

'VIGILANCE CONSTANTE!' Ses pensées hurlaient, mais une autre voix à l'arrière de sa tête déclara qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elles sachent qu'il était là, il était seulement paranoïaque. L'elfe n'écouta pas cette voix et décida qu'il était certainement temps d'opter pour l'achat d'un masque. Ce n'était pas de la paranoïa si elles étaient vraiment là pour vous attraper. S'échappant de la foule, Harry sourit dans la joie une fois qu'il eut trouvé le magasin qu'il cherchait. Il retira son invisibilité et entra.

«Je voudrais devenir un guerrier, s'il vous plaît," déclara doucement Harry. Il s'était penché longuement sur le sujet. Avec son agilité, il pourrait devenir un voleur sans problème. Mais il aimait aussi tuer les monstres et 'il avait besoin de force, ce que les guerriers avaient. Harry pourrait aussi mettre sa formation de guerre à disposition en tant que guerrier. Il avait pensé brièvement au sujet d'être un mage ou un prêtre, mais oublia rapidement ces idées parce qu'il n'avait pas la patience de rester là et de chanter de longues incantations quand il pouvait juste aller et trancher le monstre dans la mêlée et il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à devenir guérisseur. Un archer avait également joué sur ses pensées, mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment une bonne précision, même après qu'il ait eu les yeux fixés avec une chirurgie moldu. Tout autre emploi n'avait aucun intêret.

Donc, Guerrier était le meilleur plan pour lui

"Pour un guerrier vous avez besoin de dix crocs de loup", a déclaré le PNJ

"Ah ! Bon, ici, j'ai une cinquantaine d'entre eux," dit Harry alors qu'il sortait une petite bourse de sa poche où il avait stocké les crocs de loup. "Je vais échanger le reste contre de l'argent."

Le PNJ acquiesça et donna à Harry une sacoche et l'argent pour payer pour les autres crocs. Avec un clin d'œil reconnaissant, Harry se glissa dans le coin de la boutique et alla ouvrir le sac obtenu. Il atteignit un objet et lentement sorti ce qu'il pensait être une arme. Au lieu de cela, l'objet était plus petit que la paume de sa main.

Le visage de Harry se chiffonna dans la confusion et il ouvrit sa main, et faillit laisser tomber l'objet au sol en état de choc. C'était un anneau simple avec une pierre noire serti au centre. Une pierre noire très familière, avec un symbole gravé à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

"Par le Testicule gauche de Merlin!" Cela ne pouvait pas se produire! Il savait pertinemment que les moldus ne disposaient pas des histoires sur les trois frères, il n'y avait donc aucun moyen qu'ils aient pu créer ces éléments exacts. Ils devaient s'être glissé dans le jeu en quelque sorte. La seule question était de savoir comment. La Magie ne détruisait-elle pas la technologie ? Alors, comment deux objets magiques avaient-ils pu finir à l'intérieur d'un jeu de réalité virtuelle?

Qu'en est-il de la baguette ? Il savait qu'il n'allait pas être mage alors il n'avait pas besoin de baguette. Harry jura de faire attention et d'éviter tout ce qui ressemblait à la baguette imbattable. Il rata la lueur que son épée avait pris à la pensée de son maître. Si elle le pouvait, elle aurait pu caqueté comme son pauvre maître avait été trompé.

Harry soupira mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de l'anneau (d'autant plus qu'il semblait l'avoir suivi dans le jeu avec le manteau), il glissa sur son doigt. Il brilla un instant avant qu'un avis de système divisé le silence.

 **Information du Système : Savior a appris une Nouvelle Capacité: _Immortalité (lvl 1)_**

Exaspéré, le joueur aux yeux verts retourna lentement vers le PNJ.

"Je voudrais acheter un masque. De préférence, un qui couvre tout le visage si vous en avez ?» dit Harry. Le PNJ hocha la tête, lui a dit d'attendre un instant, et commença à chercher à travers les rayons moins visibles. Il revint et déposa deux masques sur le comptoir et regarda Harry avec impatience.

L'elfe étudia les masques. L'un était un bleu vif avec des anneaux jaunes entourant la bouche et les yeux. Il avait l'air vraiment bizarre car il avait deux cornes noires qui poussaient sur le côté. Ca ne fonctionnerait pas avec son capuchon pensa Harry et se tourna pour inspecter l'autre.

L'autre été beaucoup mieux. Il était blanc uni avec seulement des griffures rouges au-dessus et au-dessous des yeux. Il n'y avait aucune saillie à l'exception du nez. Il était en fait assez simpliste et fonctionnerait bien avec son manteau et son idée de rester cachée dans une foule. Alors, il l'acheta.

Mettant son masque, Harry sortit du magasin pour faire face à un tas de types de bête qui avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un.

"Hey! Petit gars, vous avez vu un certain joli garçon dans ce magasin? Nous avons vraiment besoin d'avoir une conversation avec lui et nous savons qu'il est entré dans ce magasin depuis un certain temps maintenant, "demanda à celui qui ressemblait à un ours.

"Toi idiot!" Un tigre s'approcha de l'autre et le frappa sur le museau

"Ow! Patron ?"

"C'est probablement lui! Juste parce qu'il a un masque ne signifie pas qu'il ne l'est pas," le tigre se retourna vers Harry, qui était maintenant pris au piège, encerclé de bêtes, « Nous te cherchions, petit bishie. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Vois-tu, nous n'aimons pas trop les gars dans ton genre. C'est pourquoi nous avons formé un club, le WHB, et détruisons les petits qui se croient supérieurs à cause de leur physique. Comme toi."

Pendant le discours, Harry se demandait pourquoi les méchants devaient toujours faire un long laïus stupide sur leurs plans et pourquoi ils faisaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils étaient franchement ennuyeux. Harry voulait juste passer direct au combat, mais son intestin se serra. Ce n'était certainement pas un bon signe. La seule fois où il avait ressenti ça comme ça le faisait maintenant, ce fut quand il entra dans une situation où il pourrait ne pas en sortir vivant.

Certes, il ne ferait que perdre un niveau s'il est mort, mais il avait le sentiment que ces gars-là serait le traquer et le battre même après qu'ils l'avaient déjà tué. Ils seraient probablement essayer de le tuer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un niveau un nouveau.

«Alors, vous savez ce que nous faisons avec vous ? Nous vous lançons aux belles nymphes et regarder comme elles vous déchirent pleines de colère et de haine. » grogna le patron du tigre.

Eh bien ... ça ne sonnait pas trop agréable. Surtout, depuis qu'il savait que les nymphes étaient niveau soixante et plus. Ca ne serait pas une chance. Harry envoya un coup de pied au rhino sans méfiance et le frappa dans les bijoux de famille. Le rhinocéros s'agenouilla et Harry sauta sur son corps, en esquivant les bras qui tentaient de l'attraper, et courut droit vers la forêt. Une fois là-bas, il pourra utiliser ses ailes pour voler loin, mais il préférerait ne pas montrer son pouvoir ici devant tout le monde.

Les bêtes ragèrent en courant après le petit bishie. Ils étaient tous plus fort que lui d'au moins dix niveaux.

Juste avant qu'Harry atteigne la forêt, il fut rattrapé par un rhinocéros furieux. L'elfe tourna pour changer de direction, mais trouva son chemin bloqué à nouveau. Une panique commença à monter en lui avant de sentir une vive douleur dans son cou et de sombrer.

 **Fin du Chapitre...**

* * *

 **Et voilà, je pense publier une fois par semaine (avec la pause du mois d'août), je publierais pas forcément au même jour après donc...**

 **Si vous voyez des erreurs n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je prends tous commentaires tant que ce n'est pas de la méchanceté gratuite. J'ai vu que beaucoup de monde me lisait mais que presque personne ne me laissait de reviews, c'est assez... ennuyeux ? Car je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de mon travail.. Donc n'hésitez pas à laissez une review !**


	5. Chapitre 5- Third Strongest

**TRADUCTION- A Prince ? de exaigon**

 **Chapitre 5 : Third Strongest**

Une panique commença à monter en lui avant de sentir une vive douleur dans son cou et de sombrer.

Harry se réveilla à la sensation de ses pieds et les mains attachés alors qu'il était suspendu à l'envers. Il ne pouvait voir quoi que ce soit, un bandeau cachant ses yeux.

Quand Harry rassembla tout son esprit, il lutta pour tirer sa tête lancinante dans une position plus confortable que de l'avoir sur ses épaules avec sa gorge exposée. Le masque avait disparu, probablement prise par les bêtes et avait été remplacé par un bandeau rêche qui irritait ses yeux. Les cordes qui le gardaient, attaché à ce qu'il pensait être un long morceau de bois, serrait fortement ses poignets. Cela allait probablement laisser une marque jusqu'à ce qu'il se reconnecte. L'elfe aux yeux verts voulait vraiment soulager ses muscles endoloris, mais il avait de nombreuses difficultés de déplacement.

Il fut surpris dans sa torsion quand une voix rauque renchérit: «Alors, tu es enfin réveillé, hein? Ca fait assez longtemps. Sérieusement, on n'a pas frappé si fort ! Oh, attendez peut-être que t'es juste une mauviette! Hahaha ! "

"Ferme-la idiot." Cette voix semblait plus familière. Où l'avait-il entendu? Les bêtes! Voilà pourquoi il était attaché. Ils avaient voulu se débarrasser de lui pour une raison stupide; parce qu'il était un bishie ou quelque chose du genre. Qu'importe ce qu'était un bishie, c'était apparemment de mauvaises nouvelles pour Harry vu sa situation actuelle. Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient que les nymphes le déchirent.

Considérant certaines des bêtes étaient laides, c'était probablement la raison. Harry soupira alors qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière de sa position suspendue. Il avait pensé que son avatar avait juste un côté cool, mais il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu attirer autant d'attention qu'il en avait; il n'était pas spécialement beau ou joli.

On donna au bois une secousse forte, semblant avoir été déplacé sur une épaule ou quelque chose. En repensant à la façon dont il s'était réveillé, et en essayant d'ignorer ses mains et ses pieds palpitants, Harry était surpris qu'il ne panique pas plus. S'il était encore de retour à la guerre, il aurait crié après ses kidnappeurs depuis longtemps. Peut-être que maintenant son côté Serpentard commençait à se montrer plus et qu'il visait plus la survie et non la mort de ses adversaires. Il était vraiment désagréable de mourir dans le jeu.

Ce serait juste une bonne chose; son côté Serpentard apparaissant plus. Harry avait vraiment toujours regretté de ne pas avoir accepter la main de Malefoy dans le train, mais le garçon lui avait trop rappelé Dudley, alors il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à prendre la main de l'enfant. Plus tard dans la guerre, Draco était devenu l'un des plus grands alliés du côté de la lumière et avait même sauvé la vie de Harry une ou deux fois. En fait, après la guerre, il avait tiré Harry hors de la voie de la malédiction d'un Mangemort enragé. Harry fut sorti de ses souvenirs alors que ses mains et ses pieds étaient déliés.

"Vous savez, je pense que nous sommes assez chanceux. Nous avons obtenu ce coin dans les terres des nymphes et nous n'avons pas été attaqués par une seule." Le chef des bêtes réfléchit. "Oh, eh bien. Maintenant, il n'y a que des robes pourpres (Les nymphes ont des robes de couleurs différentes pour indiquer leurs niveaux : robes rouges : lvl.60, robes bleues : lvl 70 et les robes pourpres lvl 80.) autour de nous. Amusez-vous bien bishie. Nous allons regarder à partir de la sécurité des arbres."

Après cela, Harry se sentit soulevé et jeté. Pendant un moment, tout ce qu'il sentit été l'air doux et le bruissement de ses vêtements alors qu'il était encore dans les airs et c'était paisible. La paix, bien sûr, fut brisée alors que Harry atterrissait sur le sol en terre battue. Pendant un moment, Harry ne fit qu'écouter le son de la brise alors que les nymphes passaient devant lui sans un second coup d'oeil. Enfin c'est ce qu'il lui semblait au moins. Il avait vraiment besoin d'enlever ce stupide bandeau.

Lentement, très lentement afin de ne pas irriter les nymphes, Harry leva sa main droite, sa gauche était toujours coincée sous son corps et il avait trop peur de le déplacer, et tira le bandeau autour de son cou. Levant la tête, Harry regarda droit vers le groupe des bêtes qui l'avaient amené ici. Il semblait seulement être trois, sans doute pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention des monstres. Harry devait admettre que les nymphes étaient de belles créatures.

Mais tout ce que Harry voulait était de partir de ce lieu vivant et si possible sains et saufs. Il se doutait bien qu'avec sa chance ce n'était qu'un bel espoir et qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir de cette façon.

Harry remua ses muscles endoloris, essayant d'obtenir un certain soulagement et essaya de se lever le plus lentement possible. Une fois debout sans que rien ne se passe, Harry regarda prudemment autour. Le groupe de bêtes avait l'air particulièrement mécontent de l'absence d'action. Harry fut soulagée par cela, mais toujours méfiant. Sa malchance débutait généralement à ce moment. Bien sûr, Harry était tendu, ses muscles criaient et il secoua la tête pour soulager son cou endolori. Le mouvement rapide attira l'attention d'une nymphe.

Oh merde.

La nymphe le signala ses sœurs. Elles s'approchèrent, il n'y avait que des robes pourpres et il n'y avait pas d'autres couleurs dans les environs. Toutes accusèrent le mâle en leur présence. Elles détestaient les hommes. Le seul homme autorisé dans ces terres sacrées était leur maître. Et Harry n'était certainement pas leur maître.

Par réflexe, il se coucha en position fœtale de sorte qu'aucun de ses endroits les plus sensibles n'ont été exposé. Il sentit une entaille sur son épaule, mais rien de plus n'arriva. Prudemment, l'elfe regarda de sous son bras et ne voyant rien changea lentement de position. Il regarda autour curieusement, se demandant ce qui avait arrêté l'attaque. Debout sur un côté étaient les nymphes et elles regardaient derrière lui. Même le groupe de bêtes derrière les nymphes était bouche bée par la chose derrière lui.

Harry n'eu jamais la chance de se retourner comme il se retrouva dans les bras de quelqu'un. Un homme, au vu du torse contre lequel il était posé. Il n'y avait pas de terrain sous ses pieds ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient dans les airs, mais il ne sentait pas le bruissement du vent que le rabat d'une aile aurait produit. Comment arrivait-il à voler?

"Qu'est-ce qu- !?"

"Little beauty m'appartenir ?"

Harry fut stupéfait, sans voix. Pour une seconde une pensée traversa son esprit. Où étaient ses réflexes de guerre bien aiguisés ? Puis elle fut bannie par un nouveau concept. Cet homme l'avait attrapé et lui avait demandé d'être sien ! Harry se débattit dans les bras de l'homme, mais se retrouva juste plus coincé profondément dans l'étreinte, mais au moins il avait été tourné sur le côté pour qu'il puisse regarder son ravisseur.

Harry fut à nouveau sans voix comme il regardait son geôlier. Cet homme était absolument magnifique. Ses sourcils avaient une forme un peu bizarre, mais qui allaient bien avec son visage. Ses cheveux blancs tombaient dans un long mouvement vers le bas de son dos et certains étaient réunis entre Harry et son torse. Les yeux dorés étaient froids, mais il semblait y avoir un peu de chaleur, comme il regardait vers le bas sur Harry, et ... et ... Eh bien, Harry ne pouvait pas décrire à quel point cet homme était sublime, mais il ne l'admettrait jamais, même sous la menace d'une mort dans la vie réelle.

Harry était en quatrième année quand il avait découvert qu'il était attiré par les garçons. Ca avait été un véritable choc, et embarrassé, il ne l'avait dit à personne. Il avait été particulièrement attiré par le Poufsouffle, Cedric Diggory. Lorsque le nom de Cedric était sorti de la coupe, il avait été inquiet au sujet de sa santé. Donc, quand le propre nom de Harry était sorti de la coupe, il avait été absolument dévasté. Il ne voulait pas rivaliser avec son béguin qui était trois ans plus âgée que lui. Son attirance n'avait cessé de se renforcer tout au long de l'année et près de la fin, Harry savait qu'il était amoureux. Il était rare qu'il laisse quelqu'un entrer profondément dans son cœur à cause des Dursley, mais il y avait juste quelque chose avec Cedric. Harry avait appris à la fin de l'année que tout ce qu'il chérissait vraiment serait finalement pris loin de lui. Cédric avait été tué juste en face de lui par Pettigrew, l'homme qui avait fait accusé Sirius. Ce fut ainsi qu'il avait fermé son cœur et l'avait entouré d'une épaisse couche de glace que même Ron et Hermione ne pourraient briser.

"Vous s- savez que je suis un h- homme, non?" était tout ce que Harry réussi à couiner. L'adonis rit, envoyant des vibrations chaudes à Harry, et hocha simplement la tête.

Comme Harry essayait d'éviter une surcharge de son cerveau imminente, le boss des nymphes se tourna vers le groupe de bêtes qui n'avait pas encore bougé de leur place. Ils étaient toujours choqués. Ils étaient stupides et laid. L'homme envoya une commande à ses nymphes, par le mouvement de sa main, pour attaquer les bêtes sans valeur dans le couvert forestier. Les nymphes se tournèrent vers le groupe avec une jubilation malveillante et immédiatement foncèrent sur eux.

Harry, entendant les cris, fut sorti de sa transe et il tourna la tête pour faire face à la zone que les bêtes occupaient. Les nymphes, qui avaient l'intention de le déchirer lui il y a peu, essayaient maintenant de tuer le groupe de joueurs. Il n'avait vraiment pas de sympathie pour eux, mais il y avait certainement beaucoup de sang. Harry n'aimait vraiment pas le sang; il était la raison pour laquelle il essayait de tuer ses ennemis proprement. Ces nymphes n'avaient apparemment pas le même soin, vu que le sang semblait être la coloration de leurs kimonos.

Le guerrier se retourna pour faire face à son ravisseur et pouvait presque sentir la fonte de la glace autour de son cœur un peu. Non! Il ne va pas laisser un type aléatoire fondre son cœur parce qu'il lui avait envoyé un regard tendre!

"Laissez-moi!"

"Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça, little beauty ?"

"Laissez-moi! Je ne vous connais même pas," Harry grogna désespérément.

"Eh bien, dans ce cas. Je suis Caelus," Harry se figea au nom. Caelus? Comme dans le troisième boss le plus fort dans l'ensemble de Second Life?

"Maintenant, quel est le nom de mon petit elfe?"

"... Mon nom d'écran est Savior."

"Nom d'écran?" Caelus fronça les sourcils. Ce mot n'était pas dans son vocabulaire en ce moment. "Qu'est-ce que le nom d'écran signifie?"

Harry regarda le patron NPC critique. S'il n'avait pas été dit par l'homme lui-même, Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était un PNJ. Tous les autres PNJ qu'il avait rencontré, y compris les monstres, avaient un sentiment de vide sur eux et leurs mouvements semblaient presque mécanique si vous saviez ce qu'il faut chercher, et Harry avait beaucoup d'expérience avec les gens sous Imperium et savaient lire le langage du corps. C'était comme s'il n'y avait pas d'âme à l'intérieur du corps, parce que le PNJ étaient seulement une partie d'un programme. Mais Caelus, il sentait exactement comme un joueur. Il y avait une âme dans le corps de ce PNJ, et il ça piqua sa curiosité.

Harry n'allait pas céder à la tentation de partir avec l'homme, bien que! Il allait combattre son intuition cette fois. Il ne voulait pas participer à cela.

Une explosion de lumière attirée hors de la zone signala que l'un des trois animaux étaient morts. Honnêtement, Harry fut surpris qu'ils aient duré aussi longtemps. Il regarda les deux autres continuant de se battre; ignorant résolument le regard curieux de Caelus et la moue quand il n'eut pas répondu. Une moue qui semblait beaucoup trop réaliste ... Oh abandonne Harry! Ne laisse pas cela vous arriver.

 **Information du Système : Relation de Caelus et Sauveur + 3**

Cela fit sursauter Harry et apparemment les bêtes aussi. Les nymphes en profitèrent pour briser leur défense et les abattre avant qu'ils puissent se défendre.

"Oh! Mon petit Sauveur nous sommes fait pour être ensemble», roucoula Caelus.

Harry cligna des yeux. Etait-il même possible d'améliorer ou même avoir une relation avec un PNJ, même si il était aussi bizarre que Caelus? Ca ne l'était sans doute pas, mais Harry avait toujours défié toutes les lois de la nature. Il était logique qu'il puisse défier les lois d'un programme d'ordinateur aussi. Harry essaya de sortir des bras de l'homme aux cheveux blancs sachant que parler était inutile et ne ferait probablement que rendre la situation pire.

Malheureusement, Harry était encore de très faible niveau, en particulier par rapport à ce boss, c'était donc inutile. Caelus serra assez pour arrêter le débattant, mais pas assez pour écraser son précieux bras. Comme il allait pour renifler l'épaule de son compagnon, il remarqua le petit saignement. Eh bien, Caelus se pencha et passa sa langue sur la petite blessure provoquant un frisson dans le petit elfe dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-c- Qu'est-ce que tu fais!?"

«Je nettoyais cette petite blessure. Il ne serait pas bon pour mon nouveau compagnon d'être infecté à partir d'une petite coupure comme celle-ci. Le poison Une nymphe est une affaire sérieuse, vous savez."

Harry était confus au sujet de ce que Caelus avait dit (les nymphes ont un poison?) Et donc ne remarqua pas l'ouverture du portail géant au-dessus d'eux. Donc, ce fut un choc complet quand ils titubaient soudainement vers le haut et a glissé à travers une déchirure géante dans l'espace. Une fois que Harry avait gagné ses roulements il a observé que Caelus ne lui tenait plus. Il fut également allongé sur un lit king size très confortable.

Caelus regardé étourdiment comme son nouveau conjoint se réveilla de son état désorienté et regarda autour de la salle. Il était une pièce séparée de la sienne et a été décoré dans des tons de vert, bleu, et un peu de noir. Il avait conçu et décoré cette pièce lui-même. Il lui avait donné quelque chose à faire dans son château au lieu d'être assis, ennuyé, et ne rien faire. Il était positif Sauveur l'aimerait! La chambre a été faite avec qui il voulait comme un partenaire à l'esprit. Bien sûr, cela voulait dire, il avait décoré pour un garçon, mais Caelus avait toujours su qu'il préférait son sexe plutôt beau sexe. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider et il n'a pas vraiment envie.

Quand il avait vu ces bêtes laides qui faisaient leur chemin à travers son pays sans attirer l'attention de toutes les nymphes, il avait été légèrement curieux. Qui avait eu la chance de le faire? Ce qui avait vraiment attiré son attention était le truc se tortillant que deux bêtes avaient accroché entre eux qui s'était avéré être une autre personne. Une fois qu'ils avaient jeté le corps plus petit au milieu de ses sujets, il était devenu en colère. Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment fait aller là-bas fut quand la petite fille (garçon?) Avait tiré vers le bas le bandeau. Elle avait exposé ses yeux vert émeraude qui brillaient comme si ils avaient une flamme intérieure, et les oreilles d'elfe qui avaient été cachés par quelques franges longues et quelques cheveux qui semblaient être tombé de la tresse.

Le plus petit était magnifique, mais il voulut l'elfe qu'au moment où il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Le vêtement sur sa poitrine ne couvraient qu'à moitié le torse.. Les manches avaient des sangles qui s'enroulaient autour du torse et donnez envie de voir ce qu'elles dissimulaient. Il y avait aussi un baggy sombre cordé ferme au niveau des chevilles et il n'y avait pas de chaussures à ses pieds. La longue chevelure noire brillait sous le soleil et s'accordait bien avec la peau pâle crémeuse.

Caelus était tombé amoureux immédiatement et avait pris la décision impulsive d'arrêter ses nymphes avant qu'elles ne tuent son nouveau conjoint. Il ne le regretta pas alors qu'il regardait Savior observer la salle avec confusion.

 **Fin du Chapitre...**

* * *

 **Et voilà ce nouveau chapitre, je crois que c'est le plus long que j'ai traduit jusqu'à maintenant. J'espère que ça vous plais toujours et je remercie tous ceux que me suivent depuis le début ! J'adore vous faire partager cette fic !**


	6. Chapter 6- Bonding

_Rebonjour ! Je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon retard, donc désolé. J'ai reçu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire sa fic, donc un grand merci à elle._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite, et je pense m'être amélioré en trad', don voilà.._

 _Bonne Lecture !_

 **TRADUCTION- A Prince ? de exaigon**

 **Chapitre 6: Bonding**

Il ne regretta pas alors qu'il regardait Sauveur regarder la salle, perdu.

Harry était confus. Où était le boss ? Où était-il lui ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-il dans un lit ?

Harry glissa ses jambes sur le côté du matelas et descendit du lit. Lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol, un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale . La température était glaciale! Il baissa les yeux et aperçut un tapis à sa droite et à la hâte sauta dessus, il laissa échapper un soupir soulagé lorsque ses pieds quittèrent la surface froide.

Un grand cri jaillit de la bouche d'Harry quand il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de son abdomen. Un souffle chau s'échoua dans son cou, alors que des cheveux d'un blanc immaculé glissait sur son épaule et son torse et qu'un tête se posait avec douceur sur son épaule. Il pouvait sentir contre sa joue le sourire que Caelus portait.

"Laisse-moi!"

Harry frappa le PNJ dans le ventre dans une tentative de le faire descendre. Cela ne fonctionna pas, bien sûr, mais il avait pris la peine d'essayer.

"Ah! Mon conjoint est tellement impétueux avec moi ~," roucoula Caelus. "C'est méchant de me frapper, petit elfe." Reprenant son sérieux, Caelus étudia Savior d'un oeil critique. "Nous avons besoin de vous monter de niveau," déclara-t-il enfin.

Caelus lâcha son emprise sur la taille d'Harry et doucement saisit sa main, tirant avec insistance le bras de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge de la moquette. Harry frissonna lorsque ses pauvres pieds rentrèrent en contact avec le sol. Il allait devoir s'y habituer. Malheureusement pour Harry, Caelus avait senti le frisson de l'elfe et s'était curieusement retourné vers lui. Il vit les pieds nus et une révélation le frappa. Attrapant son conjoint, Caelus coinça ses bras sous les bras et les genoux de Harry et le souleva avec délectation.

L'elfe rougit vivement à sa position dans les bras de Caelus . Celui-ci le portait telle une mariée ... Harry lutta sans enthousiasme (il ne voulait pas vraiment marcher sur le sol, il était gelé !) mais, encore une fois, ne pouvait pas non plus accepté d'être porté telle une femme. Il soupira, mais se résigna à son sort.

Comme ils faisaient leur chemin à travers un dédale de couloirs, Caelus commença à lui expliquer, "Eh bien, pour vous monter de niveau, je vais vous laisser tuer certains de mes belles nymphes! Nous pourrions commencer par celles de niveau inférieur mais je pense que l'ensemble du processus de mise à niveau irait plus vite si vous ne combattiez que celles plus nivelées. Bien sûr, au début, elles ne vous attaqueront pas. Mais alors, il vous faudra probablement prendre un certain temps en tuer une. Oh mon pauvre compagnon est si faible! "

"Je vais vous montrer la faiblesse!" pensa Harry, vexé. Harry croisa les bras avec colère comme Caelus l'emportait dans le couloir. «Au moins le PNJ était chaud ... Non! Les mauvaises pensées Harry! Je veux lui échapper le plus tôt possible. Oui, la fuite est bonne ... "

Cela faisait des heures depuis qu'il était ici et il ne savait toujours pas comment s'échapper. Il avait nivelé beaucoup, mais il était toujours pas assez fort. Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste. Il allait avoir à penser à un moyen de sortir alors qu'il était dans le monde réel. Alors que Harry se préparait à se déconnecter, il ressentit une forte douleur dans son côté. Regardant vers le bas il a repéré ce qui semblait être un coup de couteau juste au-dessus de sa hanche. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa et il se déconnecta manquant l'entrée rapide d'un Caelus inquiet.

Vraie vie :

Harry roula de son lit King Size, retira le casque de jeu et esquiva un second coup. S'éloignant de l'homme en face de lui, Harry attrapa un poignard qu'il gardait caché sous son oreiller.

"Bonjour Potter," l'homme ricana.

"Rookwood. Comment avez-vous pu me retrouver? J'ai mis en place des quartiers anti-magie pour une raison."

"Ah, mais justement. Ces quartiers ont attiré mon attention. Bien sûr, ils sont partout dans les maisons de famille, mais dans un seul appartement d'une chambre? C'est évident!"

En tant normal, les sorciers étant des êtres dénués de logique ou même d'intelligence, il ne devinait pas des choses comme cela. Ces protections auraient pu être tout simplement l'oeuvre d'un sorcier solitaire et paranoïaque.

Harry jeta son poignard caché et cloua la lame dans la gorge. Il y eut un étouffement sonore pendant quelques instants avant qu'un bruit sourd ne signifie la mort de l'homme âgé. Harry se traîna de sa position à genoux près de son lit et lentement traîna le cadavre hors de son appartement. Une fois qu'il eut déplacé le corps dans la ruelle à deux rues de chez lui sans que personne ne le remarque il trébucha dans la grande rue. Il faisait sombre à l'extérieur et Harry continua de trébucher sur ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, jusqu'à ce que finalement il s'effondre devant le gratte-ciel de son appartement. Il a mis autant de pression sur la blessure qu'il pouvait que sa vision a plus sombre.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté sur le trottoir, mais la lumière commença à apparaître et il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Il y eut un léger au revoir avant que quelque chose ne s'écrase sur lui.

"Om my gosh ! Je suis tellement désolé! Hiiiiiii! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé!" La jeune fille regarda sa blessure qui était encore suintante de sang. "Combien de sang puis-je perdre avant de mourir?" se demanda Harry. Il se gifla mentalement pour revenir sur la bonne voie. Allongé sur le trottoir, il murmura d'une voix rauque, «Hôpital», ses yeux commençaient à faiblir.

Feng Lan, craignant qu'elle soit en train d'assister à la mort de quelqu'un, s'agenouilla vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs et mis plus de pression sur la main qui avait commencé à se desserrer de la plaie. Frénétiquement elle tira son téléphone portable de son sac et appela son jeune frère jumeau Feng Ming.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps, abruti ! Je sais que tu étais dans le hall" hurla Feng Lan lorsque son jumeau apparut. Il la regarda comme s'il était sur le point de demander quelque chose avant de voir le corps sur le sol et se précipita rapidement pour l'aider à appuyer sur la plaie. L'homme gémit de douleur sous la pression, Feng Ming annonça les ambulanciers ont dit qu'ils étaient sur leur chemin.

"Accrochez-vous Mr. Um ... jouez-vous à Second Life?"

Feng Lan regarda son frère stupéfait, se demandant s'il était un idiot pour poser une telle question à ce moment. À son regard, il répondit: «Je suis en train de le tenir éveillé!"

Les gens avaient commencé à se rassembler autour et former une foule épaisse. Comment les ambulanciers paramédicaux allaient-ils passer à travers la masse des gens ? Elle leva les yeux impuissants à la réceptionniste de son bâtiment, qui était venu pour voir quel était le problème, et elle reçu le message. Un chemin d'accès à la rue se forma rapidement alors qu'elle parquait les gens sur le côté avec l'aide du concierge qui lavait rejoint quelques instants avant. Feng Lan reporta son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle.

"Comment avez-pu vous faire ça ? Et quel est votre nom."

"Wang Fei," fut la réponse rauque

"C'est marrant, vous avez le même nom que le prince disparu. Quel âge avez-vous?"

"Vingt-deux."

"Wow, vous avez le même âge que lui. Ah ... Où habitez-vous?"

Un grognement à peine audible fut la seule réponse. Feng Ming semblait incroyablement inquiet. «Combien de temps ces gars-là vont prendre. Il ne va pas attendre éternellement, son pouls est trop lent et il a probablement perdu trop de sang. Zut !"

Feng Lan aimait tuer des monstres dans le jeu. Elle savourait de se baigner dans leur sang. Ça la faisait se sentir en vie pour une raison inexplicable. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda sa main qui était couverte du sang d'un homme mourant, elle voulait vomir. Elle ne pouvait pas juste lui donner une potion et attendre qu'il reprenne vie lentement comme si c'était normal. Cette personne n'allait pas revenir non plus au point de renaissance s'il mourrait. Il ne serait jamais en mesure de revenir. Il serait mort et disparu à jamais.

Les larmes se sont rassemblés dans le coin de ses yeux alors que la réalité de la situation tombait sur elle. Cet homme, s'il tombait endormi en ce moment, il ne se réveillerait jamais. Elle n'a pas encore vu son visage, et elle n'a certainement pas envie de le voir après sa mort. Doucement comme elle pouvait, Feng Lan releva la tête de l'homme avec sa main libre et regardait son visage. Il était beau. Une forte mâchoire et des pommettes hautes donnaient l'impression qu'il était né de la noblesse. Ses sourcils n'étaient pas trop épais et ses lèvres étaient souples.

Mais il n'y avait pas de couleur. Le visage de l'homme blessé était un gris cendré. Ses sourcils et les lèvres étaient figés en une grimace douloureuse. Un œil chiffonné tentait de rester ouvert et elle aperçut un vert à couper le souffle mais qui dans la douleur était vitreux. Son image était parfaite. Feng Lan ne pu trouver un défaut, sauf la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui était à peine visible à travers les cheveux emmêlés sur son front. Une sirène elle sortit soudainement de son inspection du visage et se tourna vers la direction du signal, soulagée. Elle descendit sa tête vers le bas à côté de l'oreille de l'homme et murmura: «Tout ira bien. Juste accrochez vous. S'il vous plaît ne mourrez pas."

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut rien d'autre que les yeux émeraudes plongés dans les billes brunes lui faisant face. Leur bulle éclata lorsque les médecins tirèrent l'homme sur une civière et se précipitèrent dans l'ambulance. Quelques minutes plus tard, son frère l'aidait à la salle de bain.

Comme Feng Lan lavait ses mains dans les toilettes, elle fixait, perdue, le sang qui paresseusement tourbillonnait dans le bassin et finalement se mélangeait à l'eau. C'était le sang d'une personne vivante, le sang d'une personne en train de mourir, le sang de quelqu'un qu'elle avait regardé presque mourir devant elle. Ce fut une heure plus tard que son frère entra dans la salle de bain pour trouver Feng Lan regardant toujours l'eau qui coulait désormais limpide.

Harry se réveilla pour se retrouver dans une salle blanche aveuglante. Un hôpital alors. Il avait pas imaginé les deux adolescents qui avaient brouillé ensemble qui l'avait aidé. Il y avait un poids curieux juste à côté de son bras et il regarda par-dessus pour trouver la fille qui avait trébuché sur lui. Il la poussa doucement et elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda autour de la salle de surprise jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme éveillé et lucide devant elle.

"Vous êtes vivant ! Les médecins ont dit que votre cœur s'était arrêté trois fois! Il y avait une trop grande perte de sang et ils ont eu tellement de mal à trouver du sang que votre corps accepterait. Votre corps a gardé en rejetant tout. J'étais si inquiète !"

Elle pleurait maintenant et Harry leva le bras, elle fut prise au piège dans une étreinte réconfortante où elle se laissa aller à son inquiétude.

"Tout va bien. Je vais bien maintenant, grâce à vous. Si vous ne m'aviez pas aidé, je serais très probablement mort." Il ne lui dit pas qu'il aurait finalement été ramené à la vie par les Reliques. Il le savait; c'était arrivé auparavant. Il était tout de même reconnaissant pour son aide. Si elle n'avait pas aidé, il aurait eu un réveil très douloureux et désorienté pendant des heures. Ce n'était pas drôle du tout.

Elle renifla et rapidement se libéra une fois qu'elle réalisa leur position. Elle se confondit en excuses, mais Harry la coupa en demandant son nom et le nom de l'autre personne qui avait aidé.

"Oh. Mon nom est Feng Lan et mon jeune frère jumeau est Feng Ming."

Harry hocha la tête et se prépara pour un long séjour à l'hôpital. Il était là depuis seulement trois jours, et pouvait presque quitter l'hôpital (bien qu'à Harry ce fut comme une éternité). Les médecins furent déconcerté de voir qu'il ait guéri si vite, mais comme il n'y avait plus de problème avec lui alors ils dûrent le libérer. Tout le temps où Harry fut à l'hôpital, il n'avait pensé qu'au faux PNJ avec une âme. Harry s'admis à lui-même, au bout de deux jours, que Caelus lui manquait. Il savait dès qu'il connecté qu'il allait être harcelé par le PNJ, inquiet de sa disparition.

Et ça arriva exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Harry avait fini coincé sous le PNJ, au sol, pendant que celui-ci pleurait. Une fois la session de pleurs terminée, Caelus avait exigé de savoir où il était allé. Malheureusement, c'est ce qui amena la conversation qu'Harry avait vraiment voulu éviter. Le PNJ n'existait que dans un jeu. Après qu'Harry eut donné un bref résumé de Second Life et la vraie vie, un silence de mort était descendu sur le château. Caelus avait disparu pendant quelques heures avant que la nymphe aux cheveux blancs tamisée entre à nouveau dans la pièce.

«Je me souviens des choses qui ne devraient pas s'être produites, de lieux qui n'existent pas, je pensais que je devenais fou, mais ce que vous venez de me dire explique beaucoup de choses."

Les prochaines heures furent consacrées à répondre aux questions plus détaillées du PNJ. Harry répondit aussi honnêtement et pleinement qu'il le pouvait, et il fut certain à ce moment-là que cet homme, nymphe, quoi que ... allait fondre la glace qu'Harry avait construit autour de son cœur. Merlin, il était plus proche de cet homme que de sa famille.

Lorsque Caelus déclara qu'il aurait aimé avoir un corps dans le monde réel, une idée lumineuse se forma dans l'esprit de Harry. Il pouvait acheter une extension magique pour créer une nouvelle pièce dans son appartement et ainsi faire des expériences sans que les moldus puissent y rentrer. Ce serait plus pratique que son labo qu'il avait actuellement à coup sûr. Une fois que ce sera construit, Harry pourrait construire un golem. En fait, il devrait en construire plus d'un puisque Caelus n'était probablement pas le seul PNJ avec une âme piégée à l'intérieur de Second Life. Mais il allait certainement construire un golem afin de mettre l'âme Caelus en premier une fois qu'il aura compris comment enlever l'âme du jeu sans l'endommager. Il faudrait un temps très long pour construire le golem, donc il aura le temps de réfléchir sur la façon de pêcher les âmes d'un jeu de réalité virtuelle.

Harry resta avec Caelus pour la semaine afin de continuer le nivelage sur les nymphes qui acceptèrent pour leur maître. Elles feraient tout ce qu'elles pourraient pour lui; il était le compagnon de leur seigneur, après tout. Pendant le temps qu'il passa avec la nymphe aux yeux d'or, Harry se rapprochait de plus en plus du PNJ jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte Caelus comme son conjoint. Le système les avait même mariés. Comment cela était arrivé, il ne saura jamais (c'était probablement à cause de la chance de Harry ...) et il n'allait pas s'en préoccuper, en étant ravi.. Ils restaient blottis un minimum d'une heure par jour et Caelus adorait jouer avec les cheveux d'Harry. Il aimait passer du temps avec son nouveau conjoint, mais toute la raison pour laquelle il avait obtenu Second Life était de surprendre Doll et de la rencontrer en personne ... dans le jeu.

Donc, il en parla avec son compagnon. Caelus ne comprenait pas vraiment ses sentiments, mais il respectait ses choix. La seule exigence de la nymphe avait était qu'il lui rendre visite au moins deux fois par mois. Donc Harry se déconnecta une fois de plus en présence de Caelus.

Vrai vie

Lentement, Harry se redressa dans son lit et claqua son poing sur le réveil ennuyeux. Il gémit quand il se rappela pourquoi il avait mis le réveil en premier lieu. Aujourd'hui, il allait à l'université XX. Harry s'était enregistré la semaine dernière comme un nouveau venu en retard. Donc, il allait à l'université aujourd'hui pour commencer les cours. Il avait dû revoir son éducation moldu bien sûr; Hermione l'avait aidé avant qu'il ne fuit hors de l'Europe.

Harry paresseusement fit son chemin verd l'école sur la nouvelle moto qu'il avait acheté après la mise à niveau des quartiers. Il chercha son chemin dans le bâtiment, trouva sa salle de classe, et se laissa tomber dans un siège alors qu'il mettait sa tête entre ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte glisser et quelqu'un se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de lui. Il remua la tête pour obtenir un meilleur regard sur la personne et eut presque le souffle coupé quand il vit que c'était la fille qui était restée à ses côtés quand il fut blessé.

"Feng Lan?"

La jeune fille se tourna vers le garçon qui avait l'air de dormir quand elle était entré dans la salle de classe et fut choqué quand elle remarqua qui il était. "Wang Fei," réussit-elle à couiner. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

«Ah, je suis un nouvel étudiant. Je me suis inscrit en retard," répondit Harry comme il se redressait sur son siège. «Je veux obtenir une littérature et la science majeure. Je pensais qu'il était préférable de commencer l'école un peu tard que jamais, hein?"

"Yeah! Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas croire que vous êtes dans ma classe vous semblez aller tellement mieux."

Il était un total bishie et elle avait du mal à s'arrêter de baver. Son visage était d'une belle couleur crémeuse et ses lèvres étaient d'un rose pétale. Il n'y avait pas de pâleur dans ses traits. Aucune menace de mourir juste en face d'elle. Et ses yeux ... ses yeux étaient encore plus perçant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle voulu parler plus, mais la classe commença et elle se tourna vers l'avant.

Harry rentra chez lui, épuisé mais satisfait. Il était encore un peu en retard avec les matériaux, mais il s'était rattrapé en fonctionnant de sorte que c'était correct. Maintenant, il devait se connecter et aller chercher Doll.

 **Fin du Chapitre...**


End file.
